Teddy Bear
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: oneshot. You said long ago smoothing my hair that when I woke up there would be a nice present by my pillow... Based on Ayumi Hamasaki's teddy bear. oletteroxas.. sorta


**Teddy Bear**

**-**

**» **-- d**i**vi**n**e**r**os**e**ke**e**pe**r** -- **«**

**-**

_You said long ago  
Smoothing my hair  
That when I woke up  
There would be a nice present  
By my pillow _

Your back always looked  
Small and weak  
But we could laugh together  
At pleasant talk

But why do they make  
A similar errors?  
How many times do they repeat  
By the day they can regret?

"Olette." You whispered softly into my ear.

I looked up at you my emerald eyes looking straight at you're great azure ones. "Yes?"

You gave me a soft smile, "I just wanted to let you know I've always loved to see you happy, you have such a beautiful laugh and a radiant smile, might I add."

I smirked, "Thank you, Roxas. And you'll hear many more laughs and see more even more smiles in the years to come right?"

I then, was oblivious to the pain stricken look on your face. You could only give a slight nervous chuckle, "Yeah, of course." You then grabbed my hand, "C'mon, Olette, let's go to bed, I'm tired."

I nodded, and followed you into our room.

As we lied there on the bed, snuggling close to eachother, you stroked my hair and had said, "Tomorrow when you wake up, there will be a nice present by your pillow."

My face lit up in delight, "Really?"

You nodded, "Yes," you gently kissed the top of my head and told me, "Now go to sleep."

_I remember that night  
Which I thought  
I had buried _

You said long ago  
Smoothing my hair  
That when I woke up  
There would be a nice present  
By my pillow

With my heart fluttering with expectation  
I went to sleep  
Looking forward to the daybreak  
That would come soon

I nodded, and quickly forced myself into a happy, deep, deep slumber. I remember clearly that my dream that night were all of you, and how happy you and me would be together, and what this present would be.

That morning my eyes fluttered open as soon as the light of the sun hit them, excitement had engulfed my entire body. But when I turned to your pillow all of that was lost.

There where you should have been Roxas, was just a teddy bear. Just looking at me innocently with button eyes. I grabbed the bear, and slipped out of bed, "Roxas!" I called out.

I ran through the entire house you were nowhere to be found. Roxas, all of your stuff was missing too. Tears filled my green eyes; I hugged the teddy bear close to my body. "Roxas…"

I let myself collapse to the floor as I hysterically sobbed. All I could wonder was, "Why did you leave?"

And then was when I saw the letter, folded neatly. It sat alone on the table.

_Dearest Olette,_

_As much as I care for you… You are not the one I truly love. I realize how selfish I'm being and for that I am sorry. Don't feel sad, because I didn't even deserve to be with you at all. All I can ask of you is to find someone, someone who is far greater than me, who will truly love and stay by you for the rest of your days. And to please, be happy. But until you find the right man, you will always have the teddy bear. _

_Roxas_

My tear stained face shriveled up into anger. As I tore the piece of paper with the hurtful message to pieces.

Never again would I love.

"Never."

I swore it on my very life.

I had locked up the teddy bear, the remains of the letter and also anything that had reminded me of you, along with all the memories of that day and of you…

_When I woke up  
There was a big bear by my pillow  
Instead of you  
Who should have been next to me _

You said long ago  
Smoothing my hair  
That when I woke up  
There would be a nice present  
By my pillow...

-

**Sorry, if this was a disappointment. I just felt like writing something kind of sad… This is also dedicated to my good friend, Carbie. X3 Since she loves the Olette and Roxas pairing… though this is kind of an anti thing… . Also;; this fic is inspired by Ayumi Hamasaki's song teddy bear. **

**Much love,**

**Tabbie**


End file.
